


Ride me baby

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Mates, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Top Derek, Xeno, cumming untouched, full alpha shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe my prompt was bottom!Stiles bedroom roleplaying with Derek as little red riding hood while wolfed out top!Derek (as an alpha) played the big bad wolf. And his alpha form was similar to Peter's from S1. Also I love your blog. Happy to have you back. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

“My what a big cock you have.” Those are the ridiculously cliché yet unbelievably breathless words that had been ripped from his mouth by the thick cock circling his lube-wet, fucked open hole. 

They’d been playing this little game all night, it had started in the bedroom with clawed hands holding his thighs wide and open, hot breath ghosting over his twitching hole as Derek watched, avid and hungry as Stiles fingered himself open. 

Derek had watched him already getting changed, towering over his body, ears perked and red eyes glowing. Jesus is it normal to be turned on by an Alpha werewolf that looks like something out of underworld? Probably not but you tell that to his flushed, leaking cock because apparently it had missed the memo. 

Anyway, back to the point, he’d worked himself open to the point of obscenity. Toes curling and a fist tight around his cock to keep himself from cumming, breathing heavy and so worked up that every time Derek flicked his tongue out to just taste, wet and hot over his ass he made this embarrassed keening sound and surged off the sheets.

He’d taken off running, finally ready for Derek’s cock but he wanted to tease the guy the way he’d been teased so he’d bolted off the bed dressed in only this red cloak (okay yes bite him they had a red riding hood thing) that swayed around him as he made for the stairs, laughing at the low snarl that sounded from Derek. 

He was finally caught in the front room, a heavy mass hitting his back and sending them both to the floor, teeth nipping over the back of his neck, stilling on his hands and knees, panting and flushed. 

Jesus Derek had clearly gotten off on it though, clawed hands clung to his hips, dragging him back as a hot furred chest pressed to his back, pushing him down to his arms, face mushed to the floor, ass exposed. 

His cock fucking ached, thighs trembling as Derek rolled his hips, cock head catching on his sensitive rim, leaving him whimpering and begging for it, so damn eager to be filled up already. 

Derek was even bigger in this form, taking four fingers to get him ready for it and it was still a stretch when Derek finally pushed in, his ass clenching tight moaning in delight at the feeling of being fully claimed, each inch of Derek’s cock only making him gasp for more.

Derek growled behind him, stilled balls flush against his cheeks and he couldn’t help but mewl and whine, pushing back and arching for it, babbling furiously when Derek refused to move.

“Come on, please, please fuck me I know I was bad but I need it, Derek I need your cock fucking me open and - and making me scream. Don’t tease me I don’t want to be teased I want to be  _claimed.”_

The hood fell from his head, pooling around his shoulders when Derek’s hands slid from his hips and curled about his thighs, hauling him up as Derek settled back on his hunches his cock sliding from Stiles’ hole, holding Stiles (and holy fuck that’s hot it’s like he weighs nothing, just being pulled about for Derek’s pleasure) flush against his chest, thighs spread wide.

He reaches back, grabs a fistful of Derek’s fur breathing heavy and writhing excitedly when Derek pushed back in.

Jesus the angle was amazing, Derek’s cock worked deep, ground up against his prostate until he was seeing fucking stars, arching up from the wolfs chest with a pleased cry, his cock leaking, dripping precum down to the floor under them as Derek fucked him to the edge of his orgasm. 

Fuck his hole body was jolting up and down, practically dropping onto the werewolf's cock, thighs trembling where claws nipped at his skin the bite of pain only making everything more, so much more  _real._

It was a hot tongue dragging slow and lazy over his shoulder, followed by a sharp nip of teeth, claiming and demanding that sent him over the edge, had him screaming Derek’s name and cumming completely untouched, messy and sticky all over himself. 

Derek’s cum was hot in him, dripping out of his hole when Derek pulled back to finish, streaking cum over his ass and thighs as he lowered stiles down to the floor, grunting and snarling contentedly, curling around the still shaking, flushed hot teen. 

The red hood was a mess of cum and sweat and dragged like a cress over his over sensitive skin but Derek bunched a clawed hand into the fabric and dragged him close, nuzzling affectionately at the mating mark on Stiles’ neck. So he didn’t mind, too much. 


End file.
